Ashley's Journey: The Adventure Begins
by pikamew6
Summary: Ash's little sister starts her own journey! But who is that strange girl with the weird Pokemon...


Ashley's Journey  
  
by Pikamew6  
  
Part Title: The Adventure Begins  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
It was 8:00 am. My brother Ash was waving to me. "Bye! Good luck!" he called. I was   
on my way to Viridian City. My friend Kelsie was waiting for me there. With my Persian by   
my side, and my Pokeballs in my belt, I was ready.  
  
When I arrived, Kelsie and her Eevee were waiting for me. Beside her was a girl I   
didn't know. She had curly blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had an awesome sense of   
style. She was thin and very pretty. "Hi," she said. "I'm Audree. Can I come with you?" I   
nodded. She seemed pretty nice. I found out that her only Pokemon was a weak Rattata. She   
had three Pokeballs and one Potion.  
  
We set off. At the entrance to the Viridian Forrest, a couple of people sat feeding their   
Pokemon. Both of them had dark hair. As I drew nearer, I noticed that they looked exactly   
alike. "Hi." said the taller one. "I'm Kendall, and this is my sister Marisa." A Charmeleon   
eagerly ran over to me. "Charmeleon, char!" it said. I gave it a piece of rare candy. "Hey   
thanks!" Marisa said. "Now it's only three levels away from evolving!"  
  
After settling down for a meal, I heard a blast. I ran into the forrest towards the noise.  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Kelly  
  
A very odd girl was sitting by a Charizard. "Sorry. My Charizard had a bit of a   
tantrum." she said. "A bit?!" I raged, "You could've burnt the forrest down!" She narrowed   
her cat-like eyes. I could've sworn they flashed. All of a sudden, Kelsie, Audree, and the twins   
ran up. "Are you okay?" they asked. "Yeah. These are my friends. Guys, this is...uh, who are   
you?" I asked. "I am Kelly." she said.   
  
We continued through the forrest. "Whew! Let's sit down and eat." whined Marisa. We   
unpacked our food and ate. While munching on an apple, I watched Kelly toss a small red ball   
in the air. She caught it every time. "Kelly?" I asked. She moved her hand. The ball still   
bounced on the invisible surface. I gasped. How did that happen? I couldn't think long though.  
A girl wearing a Team Rocket uniform was standing in the road. "I don't have a stupid motto,  
I'm Eilene and I want your Pokemon!" she declared. How did I guess-Team Rocket. Ash had   
trouble with them all the time. "Persian go!" I commanded. "Flareon, flamethrower!" Eilene   
called. Barely hurt, Persian growled. "Persian, slash it now!" I ordered. The fire type fainted.   
Eilene quickly decided she had underestimated me. "You're lucky I didn't bring out my   
Graveler." she cockily walked off. "Some people just can't lose." I noticed. "Like you?" my   
best friend said. I glared.  
  
While Audree was doing major kick-butt against a thirteen year old in battle, Marisa   
and Kendall were gabbing away, and Eilene was off terrorizing Pokemon trainers, I was   
talking to Kelly. "So, what Pokemon do you have?" she asked me. "Let's see, Persian,   
Pidgeotto, and Metapod. How about you?" I replied. "I have Charizard, Vaporeon, Flareon,   
Jolteon, Persian, and Mew." That last one really caught my attention. She had a Mew?  
  
Chapter 3: Audree's Pokemon  
  
When we arrived back with the others, dinner was ready. I let Persian out so she could   
stretch. Unfortunately, Audree did the same with Rattata. Persian chased it around the place   
we sat. "No!" I cried. Persian was about to slash the poor rodent to scraps. I knew I couldn't   
stop her. I covered my eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a cry. "Dit!" I turned around. A Persian   
was standing where the Rattata had been. Mine backed away, confused. "Persian, return!"   
she dissappeared into her Pokeball. My friends gaped at the new Persian. "I don't understand.  
Rattata kinda melted. He turned pink and said 'Dit'. Next thing I knew, he was a Persian."   
stated Audree. "Since when do Rattata evolve into Persian?" Marisa pondered. "I dunno."   
her twin replied. "Well," said Kelly cooly, "Your friend Audree has a very unusual Pokemon.   
She is lucky." The Persian looked at me. "Ditto, dits!" it said. "Well, at least it's smart. You   
are a ditz Ashley." Marisa remarked. Everyone laughed.  
  
"It's evolving again!" a very over-excited Audree squealed. It started to glow. It turned   
pink and grew smaller. "Ditto, dits, di to!" it called. "You have caught a Ditto disguised as a   
Rattata. It transformed into Persian, and then back to its normal form." said Kelly knowingly.  
Ditto transformed into...me! "Dits!" it happily chirped. I blushed and scowled. I let my   
Metapod out to get some air. "Don't let them get you down, Ash-girl. You're just fine." Kelsie   
comforted me. It didn't last long. We had a city to get to. We started off towards Pewter.  
  
To be continued.....  



End file.
